This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Conventional media, such as movies, television, and music videos, are framed. When users watch this media they are viewing media within a frame, which interferes with users' desire to be in the world that media programs are often attempting to create. A movie, at its best, can draw in viewers, suspending disbelief and engaging the viewer as if the viewer is actually in the world created by that movie. The ability of the movie to create this world, however, is limited by its frame.
To address this limitation some techniques have increased the size of movie screens. IMAX movie screens, for example, are so large that a viewer sitting in the theater has a reduced sense that the movie resides within a frame. Nonetheless, the frame is there and limits even IMAX moviegoers.